


Because We're a Family

by Hanamura_Nobuyuki



Series: The Great Omegaverse Project [3]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, OOC (most likely), Omegaverse, family talks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamura_Nobuyuki/pseuds/Hanamura_Nobuyuki
Summary: The beginning of the "How the kids were created" arc of The Great Omegaverse Project, this is how Sakuma Mitsuki, child of Sakuma Rei and Yagami (Sakuma) Ritsu came to be part of this world.





	Because We're a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I'm on a deadline for Miki (Leo and Izumi's child) so I have to start with Mitsuki, who is the oldest of the kids I have created so far. I don't even know if the half of this makes sense but Mitsuki's creation story is so LAME compared to everyone else's, but people might say otherwise. Hope you enjoy^^

“So, Mama. I was wondering... Why did you and Dad decide on having me?” Sakuma Mitsuki asks one day. At this time, he is 15 years old, attending Yumenosaki Gakuen, an academy created by Yumenosaki Entertainment as a prep school for kids who are aiming to be idols in the future. Casually thrumming through some guitar chords, he leans against the doorframe that connects the kitchen to the dining room for the Sakuma Residence. Sakuma Ritsu, an omega in his early 30s, stops stirring the vegetables in the pot and lowers the heat so he can look at his child.

“This is all kinda sudden Mitsuki. Why ask now of all times?”

“Well, I was thinking about it... and I've basically learned everything about Miki-chan and the others. But I never learned about my... coming to be story. Guess I got curious.”

Ritsu laughs, and to Mitsuki's ears that hasn't changed a single bit. The soft melodious voice of his Mama. It is indeed, a beautiful sound.

“It's not like we intended on deceiving you. You just never asked, so we never talked about it. Your father isn't coming home for a bit, so dinner _can_ wait.”

Mitsuki makes a childish face before propping the guitar back on its stand in the music room. “I always love story time. Mama tells the best stories!”

“Mitsuki, you're already 15, its not like I tell you stories before you go to bed.”

“Even so, its even better, because now I get to hear all of the good stories. Like how you and Dad really got together, and your cool wedding, and all that.”

Ritsu laughs, instinctively rubbing the bond mark on the back of his neck. “Well, it take us awhile to get everything planned out. But well... it was a Valentines Day when it all happened.”

 

* * *

 

It was only a mere few weeks since Rei and Ritsu had gotten married. They ironically had their honeymoon trip at Hawaii. Even if there was too much sun, they ate good food, and enjoyed the nice exotic scenery. They came back to Japan after 10 days in Hawaii, and they came to the realization that Valentine's Day was literally around the corner.

“I don't think that we need to do anything this time around.” Ritsu leans against Rei, a happy expression on his face as he watches whatever's on the TV now. (Yes, a TV! Knights pitched in and gave the Newlyweds a flatscreen to put on the wall.) There was so much love everywhere in that small apartment Ritsu can't help but think that this should just be their home from now on.

“Hmmm... You may be right, but I can't help but think that last year...” Rei looks away.

Ritsu straightens up to look at Rei. “What, you're ashamed of what you did?”

“Of course I am. I didn't want to handle things like that... and of course I did have plans to possibly mate with you in the future... but everything... and then Miyuki... and the Tenshouin problem.... I just...”

“Royally messed everything up. I _know_ that already. But that's all passed. Ecchan is better, Mom and Dad are happy, _we're_ happy. That's all that matters in the end.” Ritsu flicks Rei on the forehead, before leaning in to place a light kiss on his lips. Rei accepts the kiss with all his might, trying not feel lame about being hung up over old events.

Ritsu pulls away to look at Rei's face. The wavy locks, the sharp eyes... the face that needs to have a smile on it, otherwise it looks _wrong_ without it. “If we had a kid, I think it should look more like you.”

Rei grins. “But I think it should look like you.”

They bicker for a little while longer, before the two burst out laughing. “So... is that our plan? Two newlyweds, barely back from their honeymoon, spending the romantic holiday of Valentine's Day stuck to the sheets to make a kid?” Ritsu has to hold his stomach, because he's laughing too much.

Rei wipes a tear from his eye. “Well, it depends on whether or not the timing's right for it.”

Ritsu sighs. “Well, it _would_ be nice to have a kid born on Halloween. Think we could make that happen?”

Rei pulls Ritsu to his chest with a smile. “With us, I think its possible.”

 

* * *

 

“Buuut it totally failed.” Ritsu laughs. Mitsuki props his head against his hand on the table, an amused smile on his face. “Why were you desperate for a Halloween kid? I mean, I _am_ a Halloween kid, but why was that important?”

 

Ritsu just looks at his child. “Because it seemed right that the two of us would have a child born on Halloween. We've both been called out on our... tendencies to act like a vampire.”

 

“But Dad _hates_ blood. Instead he guzzles tomato juice all day!”

 

“True. I was the one who did it. But it was something only Anzu and Knights ever knew about. Oh, and Maa~kun of course. Speaking of, how are things between you and Keisuke?”

 

Mitsuki bursts out laughing. “You think _I_ would be into _Kei_?! Nah, he still hates me for some reason. I'm trying to get over that crush I had on his mom after all.”

 

“It was a pretty hard one if I had to say myself. You were really into Corgi. Enough you called him Koga-nii, you even did the “when I grow up I wanna marry you” deal. How mean, you usually do that with your _own_ parents.” Ritsu fake pouts.

 

“What, and have me get thrown out by Dad for stealing you away from him? He wouldn't have that, even for a second.” Mitsuki twirls the hair from his ponytail, all waves and tangles. “I don't want Kei to hate me though. I love the kid. The way he's acting now, he's being all distant from Miki and Nami and Aki. Its not good... especially since he has a temper that totally asks for a beatdown. Thank god Yumenosaki isn't one of those schools.”

 

“Hmmm, maybe its a rebellion phase. That maybe he wants to prove he's better than you.”

 

“Well, that may not be true at all or anything but hell... does he think I'm the best or something?” Mitsuki laughs softly. “I _was_ born from the best parents though.”

 

Ritsu takes his kids hand with a smile. “Don't be like that Mitsuki. Maa~kun and Corgi have done a good job raising Keisuke.” “I know that, but this rebellion thing is just so.. unwarranted I guess. But I won't disrespect his desire... if he wants a fight, I'll give it to him.”

 

“There you go. That's the way to do it. Just don't do anything too dangerous... otherwise I'll really have to talk to Maa~kun and Corgi about this problem.”

 

“Anyways!! What happened after that?” There's an excited gleam off of Mitsuki's blue and red eyes, and its only something Ritsu can smile affectionately at. “You really are the enthusiastic one aren't you?”

 

“Well! Its my own “creation story!” Of course I wanna hear more about it!” Mitsuki grins.

 

“Well... hm. It was kinda funny really.”

 

* * *

 

“What do you _mean_ you're not in heat?” Ritsu lays on the couch with a dead expression on his face. “Maybe its because you're an alpha but its not like the heat is _constantly_ hitting the same days of the year. Sometimes its early, sometimes its late. What, you assumed because I went into heat on Valentine's Day last year it would be the case this year?”

Rei looks down with guilt. “Well... yeah. I guess I did.”

Ritsu sits up, sweater falling off of his shoulder just the slightest. “I mean... we're still young. We can keep trying if you _really_ want to have a kid born on Halloween. I don't really care about all of the small details like that. As long as you're happy, and I'm happy, that's all I need.”

Rei sits down next to Ritsu on their sofa. “True. You're happy. I'm happy. That's all that needs to matter for now. But today's Valentine's Day. At least let me show you how much you matter to me.”

 

* * *

 

“And then your father went into the kitchen and made a big disaster of it, but he made a wonderful dinner. It's a shame he won't cook for you Mitsuki.” Ritsu smiles.

Mitsuki thinks about it for awhile. “Its because he's jealous of me. That _has_ to be why. He thinks that I'll take you away from him, and that he'll be left alone without any lover, except maybe Koga-nii, but he has Maa-chan so he really _would_ be alone!”

“Honestly, if he thinks that, then _why_ did he ever want to have a kid in the first place, that stupid--”

“But Mama.... He wanted to make a family with _you._ That was why he wanted one. Sure, he may be jealous of what you and I have, because to him it seems closer to what he and you have. But to have this.. _family_. I don't know what to call it... its like a call to society or something. That even people who can't follow the 'norms of society' can be happy too. I think....” Mitsuki smiles. “I mean, just look at _me_. I'm far from the normal guy. I prefer to keep my hair long. I spend about an hour of the god awful morning putting makeup on and getting my hair right. I do things Aki and Miki do, but even they don't do what I do. I could go on and on, but what I'm trying to say is that I'm _free_. Free to do whatever I want, because my parents made sure I _was_ free to do what I wished to do. Because of you and Papa. And Grandma and Grandpa. I was able to come into this world as Mitsuki. Not the replacement of Miyuki. And all of us are happy, and we think about Miyuki every day.”

Mitsuki gets up from the table. “Most families would feel ashamed if there was a forbidden love in it, such as the one you and papa had. But the factors make it hard to fight about. If people can't understand everything you and Papa went through while finding out about the harsh truth, it means they're fake and you should just forget about them. Forget about aaaaaaalll of it!” He walks over to hug his lovely mother. “I think that Papa has been worried about everything that society thinks if or when people find out the two of you are like that. And he pushed for a family to rebel against society. To say 'hey everyone out there! We don't care about any of that, because we're _happy_ together, and its better than discarding whatever makes us happy so then society is happy!' Or something like that.”

Ritsu can only hold on to his child with a smile on his face. “I guess he has been worried about all of that. He puts blame on himself when it isn't his fault, and he thinks that he has to do everything himself.” Mitsuki nods, messing up both his and his mom's hairstyles. “But Papa has alllllways acted like that, for as long as I can remember. Why did you fall for an idiot like that hm?”

“I know right? I mean, unlike him, Maa~kun is smart, and he helps people. Aww man, if only I had fallen for him, I wouldn't have to deal with my idiot brother and his stupid negative thoughts.” Ritsu goes on and on, and Mitsuki can only laugh. It was something the two of them did when Rei was away. It was always enjoyable to tease Rei, but inside, they both know it is out of love.

“So let me guess. Your heat came back around... and then your cycle made it so that your heat closest to February was the year after. So? Am I right?”

“As expected, Mitsuki is so smart.” Ritsu laughs fondly at the memory, albeit... it was _quite_ the funny scene.

 

* * *

 

“Why the hell is it that you get into heats after lives Kuma-kun?!” Izumi complains as he holds Ritsu up on one side.

“Relax Secchan... its not like you can smell me. Only Rei can noooow...” Ritsu goes on dreamily, his heat only giving his mind a hazy fog right now.

“If he doesn't come here soon though, it would be quite troublesome though...” Tsukasa worries. Leo just laughs and gives the younger male a pat on the back. “Never to worry Suo! I just have a feeling their wavelengths are in sync~” Arashi chuckles as he helps Izumi half drag Ritsu to their break room, only feeling the literal heat radiating off of Ritsu's body. “You know, I always heard that an omega will not give off any smell if they're bonded with someone. But now I know its true. Its a wonder this strange world has I guess.”

Ritsu chuckles as he relies on the alphas around him to get to their break room. “Secchan is happy though.... then he won't half rape me again.”

“What do you mean half-rape Kuma-kun! That's old news now!” Izumi sputters, an uncharacteristic red covering his face. Leo and Tsukasa try to hold their laughter as they open the door for the other three to their break room.

“What is my dear Ritsu saying about being 'half-raped' hm...?” The air gets heavy and Ritsu's expression brightens at the familiar smell of Rei. “Rei's here... Baka where were you?”

“I was in the audience of course. But even from there I could tell that you were gonna go into heat...” Rei not so gently takes Ritsu back into his hold, sending cold daggers of red towards Izumi. “Don't be mad at Secchan... it was my first heat... besides he already apologized for that time....” Ritsu goes on as he starts pawing Rei's clothing, forgetting the fact they are in front of friends.... and not alone.

“Now now Ritsu... you're still with your unit...” Rei laughs.

“They're adults. If they can't handle it they can leave...” Ritsu replies, finding the buttons and slowly starting to unbutton them.

“Now now Ritsu... we should be the adults and at least go into the bathroom.... You're not done with the concert yet.”

And with that he carried his omega bridal style, laughing as Ritsu starts nibbling on his neck.

They enter the bathroom connected to their break room and Knights take a few seconds to release the breath they didn't know they were holding on to.

And then it happened so fast.

 

“OH YES RIGHT THERE!”

 

“hm... here?”

 

“OH FUCK THAT FEELS GOOD.”

 

“While I do like it when you're like this Ritsu... everyone can hear you.”

 

“Hmmm? Then its a service or something just get back in me so we can finally have that Halloween baby you want so much!”

 

Tsukasa faces his senpai with a red face. “Were... they.... trying.... for a Halloween child...?”

 

“I don't know. Why are you asking me?!” Izumi is just as red, cell clutched in his hand. “I-I.... I'm gonna call Yuu-kun.” Izumi is out of the room before anyone can say anything else.

 

“Rittsu is a screamer in bed.... Hm. Guess thats good to know.” Leo laughs awkwardly

 

“Oh my~ I'm so embarrassed I heard Ritsu-chan's private voice...! I'll... get some fresh air... Isn't it hot in here...?” Arashi keeps on mumbling stuff as he also leaves the room with a red face.

 

“.... Ou-sama... shall we get some refreshments while Ritsu-senpai is.... occupied?”

 

Never in his life did Leo nod at that. “Let's tell Anzu when we find her too.”

 

“Ritsu-senpai... will be......busy for a while longer, won't he....?”

 

“....when Rei is done, they'll be done so... I guess 20 minutes or so?”

 

“......”

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING REI I WANNA CUUUUUUMMMM!”

 

“Patience Ritsu... when the time comes you'll feel a lot better, so just wait a little alright?”

 

“Ou-sama lets go. I feel like I'm being violated by all of this... _explicit_ stuff.” Tsukasa is about as red as his hair now. Even if he is only a year younger than Ritsu, he has the innocence of a 12 year old.

 

And without being told twice, the two of them bolted out of the break room.

 

* * *

 

“Rei and I were playing of course, but we never told them that. But basically... thats what happened. I was better after all that, so we finished our concert. We came home, and continued to have sex during my heat... and there you have it. Your story. Kinda lame if you ask me, but you were born just the way we imagined. Our beautiful son.”

Mitsuki smiles in a signature embarrassed but happy way... somehow he looked like Koga (Ritsu caught the beta when he was having a 'private' talk with Mao one day. The smile when Mao said _something_ gave a strange radiance to the guy).... which wasn't all _that_ surprising but surprising nonetheless.

“I mean, did you _know_ I was gonna look like this?”

Ritsu shakes his head. “Your father and I always had discussions about what you'd look like... if you'd look more like me or more like him. And you just... look like you're the perfect combination of the both of us. But, of course, there's always risks when having a child with a sibling of any sorts. But your eyes... they're the prettiest than I could ever imagine. You have your grandpa's blue eye, and our red eye. Its nothing short than beautiful if you ask me.”

Mitsuki is taken aback from the comment, enough to flush a light pink and hide behind his hands. “Don't say that Mamaaaaa ugh so embarrassinggggggg!”

Ritsu chuckles, before looking at the clock. “Well, I guess I should get dinner started. If the schedule is on time, UNDEAD should be done recording for the day.”

Mitsuki gets up, throwing his blazer and tie on the top of one of the chairs. “Let me help! Its not like I have all that much homework today, and the last time something like this happened, Papa harassed you and the kitchen almost burned!”

“Mitsuki, its not harassed... he's always done that. I couldn't even make a normal tamagoyaki on my own because he liked how I looked in an apron. Guys, you know?”

“Oh yeah I totally feel. I mean, so what if I wear a skirt over the uniform pants? It doesn't mean I'm like, _feminine_ I just have a taste for _fashion_. Don't think it will be easy to get that close to me.”

“Hmm..? Did it happen again?”

“Totally. I mean, sometimes I really wonder _why_ some of the people joined the light music club in the first place, when all they do is honestly talk smack about the teachers hiding their relationship and who else they should try and fuck. They were so loud about it too, like I know they look at me but... _ahem_. I guess they forgot I'm an alpha.”

“ _Guys_. Thank you for growing up the proper way Mitsuki.”

“Only because I had a wonderful family and friends that taught me right.”

 

* * *

 

Rei opens the door to his house with a yawn. “I'm home...”

Mitsuki and Ritsu look at the entrance with smiles on their faces. “Welcome back!”

Mitsuki hops over there before snatching his bag to not so gently chuck it into his office right next to the music room (It's read as an office but honestly its just another music room, where Rei holes up if he needs to write more music).

While Mitsuki hums a little tune doing that, Ritsu walks up to Rei and pulls him down for a short, sweet kiss. “Did recording go all right?”

Rei laughs a little at that statement. “Besides Wanko's phone getting blown up by Keisuke-kun, recording went pretty smoothly.”

“Oh, Corgi will probably have a field day with Keisuke then...” Ritsu chuckles.

Withdrawing, Ritsu turns around and takes off his apron. “Go and get changed. Dinner's gonna get cold if you don't hurry.”

Rei's eyes sparkle. “What could dinner be I wonder~” He sings with traces of another melody possibly forming in his head. “Better hurry up or I'll eat it all~” Mitsuki sings.

“Mitsuki your father worked hard for once~” Ritsu sings along.

“What is that supposed to mean I worked hard for once~” Rei cry-sings, voice muffled by distance and the ruffling of clothes.

The melodies of three family members fill the house with their magic, before they are all reunited in the dining room.

“Oh don't cry Papa we're just teasing you~” Mitsuki pulls his dad in for a hug before letting his mom deliver the final blow. The one that always makes Rei happy.

“After all, you are the only one, _my darling_ ~”

“R-R-Ritchuuuuuuu” Mitsuki sweat drops. “Yep, fatal strike alright.”

“Don't cling on to me Baka! Unless you _really_ don't wanna eat dinner. I mean, that's fine, that means Mitsuki will have more to eat later.”

“Why are you being mean agaiiinnnnn!” Rei cries.

“Pa-pa! Can you like, stop or something? I'm not sure about you, but I'm _starving_. And I really could just break tradition, I'm that hungry.”

“Mitsuki please... as you can... _see._ Your father is being... _unreasonable_ again.”

After many minutes, Rei finally releases his hold on Ritsu, and the three of them finally are seated in front of dinner...... the lukewarm dinner, but dinner nonetheless.

“Now. Today we have separated for our respected duties. And while it took a long time, we finally have all been reunited to enjoy time together as a family.” Rei looks at both Mitsuki and Ritsu with kind eyes.

“May this moment bring us even closer than we were yesterday.” Ritsu laughs at the melting Rei's expression and Mitsuki's slight disgust at his father's mushiness.

“And the three of us strengthen the bonds of love that bind us as a family~” Mitsuki exclaims.

“Let's eat!”

The Sakuma household comes alive with the chatter of the day's events, full of laughter, smiles, and snide remarks. And while Mitsuki realizes he doesn't say it much, he feels like after what he learned, today would be a nice day to do so.

“Mama. Papa.”

Rei and Ritsu stop their gossip about what Koga will do to Keisuke when he's home to look at their child. Mitsuki's eyes soften, and a smile spreads on his face. “Thank you for being my mama and papa. I don't think I would have a better life as anyone else's kid.”

Rei looks at Ritsu, back to Mitsuki, and smiles. “Mitsuki. Thank _you_ for being the child you've become.”

“But its because you two raised me well!”

Ritsu just sits back and smiles at the developing argument between Mitsuki and Rei. And he thinks, that nothing else could make his life any happier, than this right here.

Life is good. He has a wonderful circle of friends and family. He has a lover, and a child. A wonderful job, supportive fans. Sure, idol work is exhausting sometimes, but what matters is that he is happy.

“I'm happy.” he blurts out, and Mitsuki and Rei share similar grins on their faces.

“Then if you're happy, we're happy.”

“Because we're a family. That's what matters.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Miki will be done in like 2-3 days since its a birthday present for Leo.... yeah... 
> 
> If anyone wanted to know, Mitsuki's name is written 三月, literally three moons. I wanted to make a story in which the family would not be cold (Ritsu) or lonely (reference to Rei, which is zero) but alas I probably failed anyways lol. Hope you enjoyed it ^^


End file.
